


Correr

by Rockin_Robyn



Series: In The Crossroads of Our Love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of abuse, referenced rape/non-con, spanish speaking characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockin_Robyn/pseuds/Rockin_Robyn
Summary: Robyn finally gets away from her abusive fiancé and runs into two charming British men willing to lend a hand.





	Correr

Softly, Robyn shut the apartment door as she left. She didn’t bother locking it. She had stolen back or thrown away anything important to her. She readjusted her backpack and got in the elevator. 

Robyn walked with her head down, trying to not be noticed. Not that looking over her shoulder every five minutes was helping. Pulling the strings on her hoodie tight she began to walk faster. 

“Sigue caminando, Robyn. Sigue caminado.”

She shook her head and looked at the ground. On the edge of her senses, something was wrong. Someone was following her. She had a knife. She wasn’t afraid to stab him, after all he’d done to her. 

“Miss!”

Someone was shouting at her. 

‘Camina más rápido’

“Miss! Wait!”

He was chasing her.

‘Correr’

Robyn broke into a sprint. Lights passed in blurs as the wind tore tears from her eyes. She felt a weight on her wrist. Her wrist. The root of all of her problems. Stupid scarred wrist. Stupid depression. Stupid controlling, possessive, abusive, rapey, charming, love-of-her-life turned nightmare fiancé.

Stupid dad who drank and yelled and hit and turned the other way when his coworkers touched her. Stupid mom who drank even more and just wilted and didn’t cook because the sound of the stove turning on made her husband mad. Stupid foster care, stupid Lindsay Carter who had fifty crosses on her wall. Stupid old men who thought they owned her just because they came in her hair once. 

Stupid her for thinking she would get anything good. Stupid her for thinking she deserved it. Stupid, stupid her for telling Matt everything. Stupid her for never telling anyone. Stupid too small body. Stupid her for losing the baby. 

Stupid her for thinking she could run away without one of Matt’s friends seeing her. 

‘Wait’

Why wasn’t she moving?

She wasn’t moving. Something was holding her back. Noises surrounded her. Cars, dogs, music, voices. Voices. A voice. A loud voice. A loud, angry voice. Matt?

‘No’

Matt was gone. She’d never see him again. So who was yelling?

“Miss, are you alright? Do you know where you are? You have to be more careful.”

Someone was holding her. Actually holding her. She wasn’t touching the ground anymore. She wasn’t touching the ground. She was in the air. Someone was holding her. Someone big. 

No. No they weren’t. She was in a chair. Uptown Funk was playing in the background. Someone was touching her hand again. The voices were back. 

They had no faces. Where were their faces? Who were they?

“¿Dónde estás mis gafas?”

“Miss?”

The stranger sounded taken back.

“No puedo ver sin mis gafas.”

“I, I’m sorry love. We don’t speak Spanish. Do you speak English?”

A second, gentler, voice chimed in.

Robyn took a deep shuddering breath.

“I, can not see, without my glasses. Where are they?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I, can not, see, without my glasses.” 

“Your...? Mikey! Her glasses! Go get them!” 

The harsher voice yelled as the other man, Mikey apparently, ran to the end of the sidewalk. 

He jogged back holding her glasses. The ones with the bright red frames she had bought just because Matt told her not to. Because the red stuck out too much. The red made people think she didn’t care about her appearance. She had such pretty eyes, why did she have to wear glasses anyway? She could have gotten contacts. 

Contacts don’t break when you fall down. 

Her beautiful red frames had been twisted on one side, the lense full of cracks. On the other there were more scratches then glass. Still, she put them on. Mikey and the other man winced as a piece of glass fell onto her face and stuck to the track of tears going down her face. 

“I know you two are trying to help but please leave me alone.” 

The man with the harsh voice gently took her hand into his own. She looked at his wrist and saw a simple copper band around it. 

Strange. She didn’t know many men who wore jewelry rather than watches. Robyn took him in. His blonde hair was matted with sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks glittered with what had to be highlighter. He smelled like a fire, chili peppers, and horse leather. And old books. 

He looked slightly like an angel in the books an old white woman had given her in foster care. She would have called him that if they were friends. 

“Ángelito.”

The men were startled out of conversation by Robyn’s thick voice. 

“Excuse me?” 

The soft one, as she had dubbed him, looked worried. He shook his head when the angel put a hand on his shoulder. 

“What did you say, love?”

“He looks like an angel. Albeit, a white one. Pero an angel none the less.”

Robyn laughed lightly. 

Laughed. 

She laughed. 

Mikey and the angel looked at her as if she had lost her mind. 

“Oh, Robyn, por fin tienes ese ángel guardián Cara siempre habla. Lot of good he has done you so far!”

“Miss, are you alright? I think you’re in shock. Do you need to go to hospital?” 

The angel gently tilted her face towards him and Mikey as he asked his questions. Robyn blinked dazedly and shook her head. 

Mikey stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you need help, love?”

“Do you boys have a bed?”

It was Mikey’s turn to blink. He slowly nodded. The young woman shot out of her chair and grabbed his hand. Before the men could ask what she was doing or where she was going, she was pulling them into a cab. 

She draped herself over his lap and batted her eyelashes at him. 

“Well darling,”

Robyn took a breath, imitating Mikey’s accent. 

“Are you not going to give the man the address?”

While the angel stuttered out an address, Robyn turned onto her side and buried her face in Mikey’s lap. 

She woke to the angel and Mikey trying to drag her out of the cab, apologizing to the driver. 

She woke again to yelling. She stretched her back and burrowed under the covers. She was too comfortable to deal with Matt.


End file.
